A Little Piece of Heaven
by Forever Waiting For Love
Summary: Alec is nothing but a human slave in a world of demons. But what happens when he's put up for auction and gets sold by one of the most feared demons of all? Read to find out. Contains lemons and is rated M for a reason ;
1. Auctioning

**Oh god...I really really should not be doing this...I already have a shit ton of stories I need to update and yet here I am making a new one :P I really need to stop doing this but I dunno...I kinda just have no idea what to write :/ I'm kinda hoping this will get me back into the game and I'll be able to update some of my other fictions. I doubt anyone will actually read this but yeah...That's kinda my excuse for not updating :P Plus I've kinda had this idea for a while and I hope you guys do like it and please tell me whether or not I should continue with this or not.**

**Cheers :)**

Alec hastily scrubbed at his face and chest with the damp wash cloth he was given. Well, it wasn't really given to him, more like thrown at then he was ordered to 'wash up' though how he was meant to do that he didn't really know. The cloth wasn't that wet or clean so how he was meant to clean himself with a dirty cloth he had no idea. But since he was told he had to he tried his best. When he was done, he did have to admit he felt a little better even if he was still dirty.

He placed the now very dirty cloth beside him on the cold hard ground. He raked a hand through his mattered hair, making the chains around his wrist rattle. He paused and looked down at the shackles around his wrists and ankles. He also had a collar with a chain which was attached to the wall, rendering him unable to get free.

As he stared at his hands, he realised they were shaking. Badly. He felt scared, nervous, petrified but he had every right to be. He knew that in a few minutes one of the monsters would come and take him away and sell him off to the demon that bid the most for him. He didn't have not a single clue as to who he would be forced to serve. He just hoped it was someone who wouldn't beat him too terribly. He knew that he would not be bought by someone nice. No demons were nice. Not a single one of them.

He looked around his small cell, well, really it was more like a cage since there was literally nothing else in the cell apart from him. He could, however, see into the cell next to him which was currently empty but he could still see the bloodstains.

A chill ran down his spine, making him shiver and he pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly. All he had on were a pair of tattered dirty shorts and that was it. Not another scrap of material on his body. This, of course, meant he was always cold and dirty and scratched. There were scars all over his body from where he had been whipped. He pushed the thought aside, not wanting to remember those memories and the pain he had felt.

There was a loud bang as a door was slammed open and Alec jumped at the sound, his eyes wide. Strident footsteps could be heard and Alec felt his heart speed up, knowing the demon was coming for him.

_This is it_ he thought to himself as the large demon got out a key and unlocked the cell door. He stepped inside and Alec scooted back until his back hit the wall. He didn't dare look the demon in the eye, the memory of the last time he did that still fresh in his mind. The demon walked over to him and grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking Alec up onto his feet and making him wince.

"Come on slave," the demon grumbled, removing the collar from around Alec's neck before replacing it with a new one. The demon then walked out of the cell, holding the leash to the collar around Alec's neck and he tugged hard, causing Alec to stumble.

Alec kept his eyes on the ground as they walked. He made sure he stayed behind the demon and didn't say a word. He wasn't sure exactly where the demon was taking him but he longed to just crawl back to his cell.

It wasn't as if the demons treated him well here - and they didn't – but he'd heard stories from other slaves who said that some of the slaves who are bought don't last a day before their 'Master' eats them. Just the thought of being eaten made Alec's insides coil and he felt as though he would be sick if he had anything to actually throw up.

He was lead up a set of wooden stairs which creaked under his feet and when he demon finally stopped walking Alec risked glancing up. He was standing in the middle of a stage in front of a crowd of thousands of demons. There were rows upon rows of them on three different floors. Usually the most powerful and the richest demons were on the second floor. Lights shone down on him, almost blinding him and he had to close his eyes, looking down once more.

There was a tug a the chain and Alec glanced at the demon holding the leash before looking back, knowing what he had to do.

Reluctantly Alec brought his hands to the waistband of his tatty shorts and slipped his fingers in before hesitatingly slow, pulled them down his legs. He stepped out of them, now completely naked and felt the feasting eyes of thousands of demons on him. He didn't know what was worst; thousands of demons staring at his naked flesh or knowing he was about to be sold as if he were some object.

The demon who was holding the end of his leash said something into a microphone, of course he spoke in demonic, and the demons in the hall laughed.

Alec fell horribly humiliated. He wished this had never happened to him and that he wasn't here right now. He would do anything to get away from this and have a normal life. One he'd always dreamed off.

Before he knew it, as he glanced at the demons seated in the many rows, hands were flying up. His eyes widened. They were actually bidding. On him at that! Alec had never imagined that any demon would want him yet here they were, bidding on him - and from what little knowledge on demonic tongue – they were bidding a lot.

Alec felt his heart speed up and his eyes darted as one demons hand went up to the next. However, not but a few minutes later less and less demons were bidding. Alec could understand the next words the demon spoke, having heard them many times before.

"Going once!"

Before the demon could say 'Going twice' one demon from the second floor raised his hand and Alec looked at the demon, his eyes locking onto yellow-green cat eyes. Alec's breathing hitched as he stared at the gorgeous demon who had just bid on him, and from the sounds of things no one else wanted to bid higher. Alec quickly lowered his gaze, staring with wide eyes at the floor.

"Going once!"

…

"Going twice!"

…

"Sold!"

**Yeah, it's kinda short I know :P Next chapter will probably be short as well but oh well, least it's done. I had a lot of fun writing this, hope you liked reading this :)**

**Please review and tell me whether or not I should continue this. **

**Oh and there will be lots of lemons in the future ;)**

**Forever-Waiting-For-Love**


	2. Meeting Master

**Okay wow. First of all, I was not expecting that many reviews so thank you to everyone who did :3 I'm glad you liked it and I've decided I will continue it, though it will probably only be updated when I can be bothered :P So yeah, to say thanks I thought I'd put up the next chapter for you guys so here it is! Btw, it's in Magnus' POV and sorry if there's any mistakes :P**

Magnus knew he'd made the right choice in buying the blue eyed slave. The boy was undeniably gorgeous after all. He didn't care much for the amount of money he'd spent on the boy, money had never been a hard thing for him to come by and the boy was defiantly worth every penny.

Magnus' eyes stayed on the boy as he was led off the stage and was replaced by a young girl.

Magnus didn't bid again as no one caught his attention like the dark haired boy had. Before the auction ended Magnus left to claim his prize, his two body guards Ragnor and Jace keeping close behind him. He headed towards the room where all the sold slaves were kept, waiting to be taken by their new owners.

As he entered the room his eyes instantly landed on his slave. The boys ink black hair was a tangled mess on top of his head but to Magnus' dismay the boy was looking down, hiding those blue orbs of his. Magnus' eyes slid down the boys chest and he subconsciously licked his lips. The poor boy may be starved but his abs were well defined. He'd put his tattered shorts back on which hung low at his hips.

As if sensing his presence, the boy looked up, meeting Magnus' gaze before quickly looking back to the floor as if he were scared that if he looked at Magnus too long he'd burst into flames.

Magnus confidently strides towards him, his long legs making the trip to the boy a lot shorter. As he approached the blue eyed wonder he gripped the boys chin in his hand and lifted his head, making the boy look at him. Magnus studied him closely. Now he was right in front of the boy he could see that his eyes were a deep azure blue which darkened towards the outer edges of his iris' and were flecked with a light sky blue. His nose was slightly crooked as if he'd gotten a broken nose once or twice and in a place like this it was highly likely. He had a strong firm jaw and high cheekbones. And his lips. They were just perfectly kissable. If no one else was in the room at that point Magnus would have kissed the boy senseless.

"Not bad," Magnus murmured, mostly to himself.

Magnus' let go of the boys chin and he instantly looked back at the ground which almost angered Magnus. Surely the ground wasn't more interesting then himself?

Just then a demon, not the same one who led the boy onto the stage before, walked over to him.

"You can take him now," the demon said in demon tongue.

Magnus looked at the demon. "I was going to," he replied in a annoyed tone. "Oh and take the shackles off him, they're not required," he said.

The demon nodded before taking a key out of his back pocket and unlocking the shackles. He then handed Magnus the leash before scurrying off.

Magnus turned back to the boy. "Come on," he said, tugging on the chain a little.

The boy got up and Magnus handed the chain to Ragnor who followed beside Magnus.

"So do you think it comes with a name?" Ragnor asked him as they walked, leaving the building where the auctions took place. The stood out the front, waiting for their limo to arrive.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask it," Magnus replied, making Ragnor frown.

"Yeah Ragnor. Ask it," Jace chuckled from Magnus' right.

Ragnor took a glance at the boy and wrinkled his nose. "Can it even talk?"

They all looked at the boy who was staring down at his feet, shifting from one foot to the other. Magnus could tell that the boy could feel their gazes as he was tense and shaking slightly.

"Can you?" Magnus asked, one delicate eyebrow raised.

Slowly, very slowly, the boy looked up and stared at Magnus chest, obviously too scared to look him in the eye. He nodded slightly.

"Then speak," Magnus snapped, eyes narrowed.

The boy flinched but did not say anything.

Jace snorted. "I think its lying. If it wont say anything then I doubt it can speak at all. I wonder if they cut out it's tongue," Jace said with a shrug.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Or maybe he just doesn't want to talk to you Jace. After all, you are very annoying."

Jace faked looking hurt. "Why wouldn't he want to talk to me? I am amazing," he said.

"Yeah, amazingly stupid," Ragnor whispered to Magnus, making them both laugh while Jace glared at them.

"Your just jealous," Jace told them, folding his arms across his chest.

Magnus looked at him. "Of what?"

"Of everything," Jace replied.

Ragnor laughed. "Keep telling yourself that blondie," he smirked.

Magnus shook his head at them both and moved towards his limo which just arrived. Jace quickly dashed in front of Magnus to open the door for him. Before Magnus got in he looked at Jace and Ragnor.

"You two in the front," he said and took the leash from Ragnor.

"What? Why?" Jace whinned.

Magnus glared at him. "Because I said so," was all he said before getting inside. The blue eyed boy hesitantly got in after him and sat opposite him which just happened to be as far away from him as possible.

Magnus was quiet until the door closed and the engine started. He poured himself a glass of ambrosia which was the finest wine he'd ever tasted and took a small sip, his eyes never leaving the blue eyed boy.

"So. Do you have a name?" Magnus asked, crossing one long leg over the other.

The boy didn't answer him right away. Instead he fidgeted a little bit, looking very uncomfortable before replying.

"It's Alexander, but I prefer Alec," he said, his voice so quiet it was barely a whisper. However, thanks to Magnus' heightened senses he heard the boy clearly.

"Alec? Hmm...I have to admit _Alexander_, you have quite a sexy name," Magnus purred, taking another sip of his wine and Alec glanced at him. Magnus took advantage of the moment of having the boys attention and seductively licked his lips, making the boy visibly swallow before he quickly looked away.

Magnus wasn't so happy that the boy was so far away and he was going to change that quickly.

"Come here and I'll take the collar off," Magnus said, grasping the boys attention once more.

Alec looks scared almost but did as Magnus said, hesitantly moved so he was no longer opposite Magnus but next to him. Only problem now was that he sat much too far away for Magnus' liking. So, to change that he tugged on the leash, quite forcefully so that Alec was impelled to move closer to him. Still, even though Alec was right beside him it still wasn't close enough for Magnus so he tugged harder on the leash which made Alec face-plant into his lap, his head right in front of Magnus' crotch.

Magnus laughed loudly. "Oh you don't have to do that, just a simple thanks would be fine."

As Alec turned beet red Magnus chuckled and undid the buckle on the collar before taking it off him.

"There. That's much better isn't it?"

Alec didn't answer him, he only slowly got up from Magnus lap, his gaze anywhere but at Magnus. He rubbed the back of his neck, obviously trying to ignore the lustful look Magnus was giving him. Before Alec could even blink he was pulled onto the demons lap, his legs either side of Magnus' hips. Magnus watched as Alec's eyes widened and he sucked in a breath, obviously feeling the slight bulge in Magnus' very tight jeans.

Magnus chuckled and took another sip of his wine. He noticed Alec's eyes dance to the glass.

"Would you like a sip?" Magnus asked, raising a delicate eyebrow at him.

Alec paused for a moment before shaking his head.

Magnus rolled his eyes and pressed the rim of the glass to Alec's lips. Slowly, they parted and Magnus tipped the glass, allowing Alec a taste of the divine red liquid. When Alec had a sip Magnus placed the glass down on a coaster and looked at him.

"_You_ just look so delicious," Magnus murmured, his eyes studying Alec's features before they trailed down his chest. Magnus ran a hand up and down Alec's chest and over his abs causing Alec to shiver and goosebumps rose on his arms.

"Please...Don't..." Alec whispered, squeezing his eyes shut, shaking slightly.

Magnus paused and raised an eyebrow at him. Alec apparently mistook the meaning to his words. Magnus chuckled. "I'm not going to eat you _Alexander. _I would never spend so much money on one meal," he purred. "Besides, it would be such a waste," he said, sliding his hands up Alec's bare torso. "Your just so...tempting," he murmured seductively, leaning forwards to place a open mouthed kiss on Alec's shoulder.

Magnus placed a trail of kisses over Alec's collar bone then up his neck where he felt Alec's pulse racing. He smiled devilishly and gripped Alec's hips, pulling them down against his own so they ground against each other. Alec gasped, his hands gripping Magnus' shoulders tightly. Magnus let his eyes slip shut and nipped, sucked and kissed all over Alec's neck, creating large Hickeys everywhere.

He continued to grind up against him, loving the friction created and could tell the Alec was enjoying it to judging from the bulge in his pants. Magnus slipped his hands round to Alec's back before sliding them lower to grab his ass, causing Alec to gasp once more.

Magnus nibbled on Alec's jaw and squeezed his ass. Taking Magnus by surprise Alec turned his head so their lips pressed together in a heated kiss. Alec tangled a hand in Magnus' hair, eliciting a moan from the demon. Magnus forced his tongue past Alec's lips and explored every inch of Alec's mouth. Magnus felt Alec's tongue brush against his own making them both moan in unison.

Magnus felt the limo stop as they arrived at their destination and he was forced to pull his lips away from Alec's.

Slowly, he grinned widely as Alec blushed and looked away.

"Mmm...Defiantly delicious," Magnus grinned.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Wow. I'm kinda surprised that this is so popular so big thanks to everyone who reviewed and even read it, it means a lot to me :) I'm really glad you like it since I was kinda worried about what people would think of it :P**

**I know that some of you are probably wondering why I made Jace a demon since in the actual books he's all angel and all that, it's mainly the fact that I wanted him in the story and I had originally thought about making him a slave as well but knowing him and his attitude he probably wouldn't last long. Also his personality just kinda suits a demon lol. Well...To me anyways xD**

**Also, you'll learn how Alec ended up being a slave soon, maybe not in this chapter but in the next couple of chapters...Probably...**

**Anyhow – onto the next chapter! **

_Alec's POV_

As the limo pulled to a stop Alec slid off of Magnus' lap and sat back where he had originally been, as far away from Magnus as possible. His cheeks felt as though they were on fire and he kept his head down, a few strands of coal black hair falling in his eyes. He bit his lip nervously, feeling Magnus' gaze on him.

The door to the limo opened and Magnus got out, followed by Alec whose eyes were on the ground as he watched each step he took.

"So did you find out it's name?" Jace asked, nudging Magnus with his elbow. Magnus grinned widely.

"His name is Alexander," Magnus purred. "He prefers Alec but I find that Alexander is much more...Sexy," he said.

Jace and Ragnor both looked at Alec at that moment which of course made Alec feel very uncomfortable.

"Hey! Eyes off him. He's mine," Magnus said, narrowing his eyes and wrapping an arm around Alec's waist possessively, pulling him tightly against his side. Alec tensed up feeling even more nervous now. He kept his eyes on the ground, almost as if he were making sure he wouldn't trip.

Magnus began walking and Alec was forced to walk quicker then normal to keep up with Magnus' broad stride.

"All right fine. Take the fun out of everything," Ragnor mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"The only fun thing would be seeing Alec here take on one of us," Jace said, a smirk on his face.

Alec's eyes widened. Take on a demon? He wouldn't stand a chance! He'd about have as much chance as getting treated like a god. And that sure as hell wasn't going to happen. He'd be dead in less then a minute!

He had heard about places where humans were forced to fight against Ahiab demon. Greater demons usually think it is fun to put humans in with them, mostly for show and since Ahiab rape their victims before killing them. The thought of being up against one of them – let alone Jace or Ragnor – send shivers crawling down his spine.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "That's hardly going to happen. After all, that would just be a waste of this pretty face," he said, ruffling Alec's hair.

Jace sighed. "Your right Ragnor. He does take the fun out of everything. Why we choose to work with him I have no idea," he muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

Magnus stopped walking and turned to face him. "Not _with_ me. _For _me. You work _for_ me," he told him, turning back and leading them up to his manor.

"Oh, don't be so pedantic," Ragnor said, rolling his eyes.

Jace frowned. "What does that mean?" he asked.

Ragnor shrugged. "No clue. But I've heard it before somewhere, though I can't remember exactly."

"Yeah, cause you have a memory like a dead goldfish," Jace laughed.

Ragnor, however, did not look amused. "That's it! I'm taking you down!" he bellowed and tackled Jace to the floor where they both began to throw punches and kicks.

Alec stared with wide eyes and glanced at Magnus. He opened his mouth, paused, closed it, then opened it again. "Aren't you going to stop them?" he asked with a small voice.

Magnus looked at him and chuckled. "Why should I? They both deserve to get beaten up," he said with a shrug, stepping towards the two large double doors, both had giant gargoyle like door knockers. One of them looked as though it were in excruciating pain. The other snarling, baring it's sabre teeth. The unnerved Alec and he pressed closer to Magnus' side.

The large doors opened automatically and Magnus stepped inside, pulling Alec with him. Alec glanced behind him, seeing Jace landed a punch at Ragnor's eyes as the doors closed on them with a loud slam.

Alec took a deep breath. _This was it _he thought,_ this is my new home._

He turned back to look in front of him and his eyes widened at his surroundings. Judging from the outside of the manor, which had a gothic church look, Alec had expected it to be dark and brooding, have cobwebs and dead things everywhere. But it was the complete opposite. Inside, the flooring was smooth and shiny. Alec had a sudden urge to turn into a penguin and slide on his belly. He blinked and shook his head of the thought. The walls were painted a deep rich purple, which oddly didn't surprise Alec.

In front of him was a hallway and on each side of it there were two grand staircases, which was obviously the second level of the place. There was a corridor, running from each side of the staircases where Alec assumed Magnus would stand to see who was at his door without having to walk down the mile long stairs. There was also two doors, both close to either of the staircases and Alec couldn't help but wonder what was behind them.

To the left and the right of him there were two rooms, one of which Alec guessed was the kitchen since a aroma of spices came from. The other room seemed to be the living room, though he could see no television. Perhaps demons did not feel the need to entertain themselves with a TV.

When he looked up, a large obsidian chandelier hung from the ceiling and seemed to glimmer. Alec squinted his eyes, not sure whether Magnus had covered it in glitter or not. With sudden realisation his jaw almost dropped. "A-are those diamonds?" He asked, looking at Magnus, only to find he was staring at Alec with a smirk on his face. Alec quickly looked away, not meeting his new master's gaze.

"Yes. They are. I made that chandelier myself," he said smugly.

Alec was shocked. Magnus had _made_ that?

"It's beautiful," Alec breathed. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe it, but it was the only word Alec could come up with at that precise moment in time.

"I know," Magnus replied. "Now, no more dawdling. I'll show you to your bedroom where you can clean up," he said, wrinkling his nose at Alec's tattered shorts.

He had his own room? And he could clean up? It was like a dream come true. He would have never imagined in all his life that this was what it would be like to live with a demon.

As Magnus started moving, Alec's body moved with him on it's own accord. His mind was filled with wonder and he walked with Magnus through his home. Before he even realised it he was standing in the middle of a large room, which consisted of a large, king sized bed which was pushed into the corner of the room, and surprise surprise, the sheets were purple. The pillows were dark purple, blue, red and black which matched the rest of the room. However, unlike the hall, the walls in this room were a rich red. There was a dresser opposite the bed with what looked like all kinds of make-up on top. There was also a walk in closet and Alec had to lean a little to get a glance inside it, seeing racks up racks of clothes. There were three shelves, one above the other, which held different things. The first shelf, the lowest shelf, was full with cd's, most of which Alec didn't know. The second shelf held books. A lot of books at that. Alec knew none of them since they were all written in demonic. The top shelf was just a row of speakers, which Alec imagined made a lot of noise. In all honesty Alec wanted to test how loud it could get in here.

"Welcome to my room," Magnus said, snapping him out of his trance.

Alec glanced at him before his eyes returned to the shelves.

"It's amazing," Alec murmured.

Magnus grinned. "Good. Because it's your room as well," he declared.

Alec's head snapped towards him and his eyes widened. This was his room too now? "But...There's only one bed..." he pointed out after hesitating.

Magnus nodded. "Yes. I know," he said then slowly smirked.

It took Alec a moment to understand when he realised that he'll obviously be sleeping with Magnus. No. That sounded wrong. Sleeping _beside_ Magnus.

"And this is the bathroom," Magnus said, walking over to a plain white door and opening it, gesturing for Alec to go inside.

Alec hesitantly stepped over the threshold and looked around.

The floor was tiled and felt smooth under Alec's feet. The walls, unlike the rest of the manor so far, were cream and beige, giving the bathroom a homely look to it. A large round marble bathtub was situated in the corner of the room. A self sat on the wall, holding all sorts of hair care products, more then Alec ever thought existed. There was also a marble sink, a large mirror above it, and a toilet beside it. A single light lit up the room and Alec noticed that the ceiling was covered in small jems, all blue.

He glanced at Magnus. "Sapphires?" he asked.

Magnus grinned and nodded. "How'd you guess?"

Alec bit his lip as he blushed and looked away. "Anyway. I suppose I'd better let you get washed. I hate it when my slaves are covered in filth," he said. "Oh, and just throw those horrible shorts away. No one wants them," he said then left and closed the door, leaving Alec in the bathroom.

He stood there, doing nothing but thinking about soon he'd wake up, finding himself back in his cell. He closed his eyes, took three deep breaths, and opened them.

No. He was defiantly not dreaming.

He padded over to the bathtub and turned on one of the faucets, holding his hand underneath to see if it was the hot or the cold as he didn't know. He yanked his hand back and cradled it to his chest, wincing a little. That was defiantly the hot. He quickly put in the plug and as the bath began to fill with hot water he turned on the cold so it wouldn't burn his skin off as he got in.

While waiting for the bath to fill he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

His hair was mattered and stuck up in clumps. His face was dirty, hiding the natural paleness of his skin. His eyes looked sunken and dark circles were under his eyes. His nose was crooked from having it broken numerous times and his lips were chapped.

He glanced at the bath, seeing how full it was, he realised how thirsty he was. He hadn't had anything to drink since yesterday and his throat felt as though it were as dry as a desert. He turned on the tap and washed his hands, using the bar of soap. He then cupped his hands, holding the water before bringing it to his lips and slurping. He did this a few times, until his throat didn't feel so sore any more. He just hoped that the water wouldn't poison him or anything. Not that it would. It was just water. Though in a world full of demons you never know.

He walked back over to the tub, turning off the taps. He slipped his hand in and found the water to be of a suitable temperature so it would not burn him but would sooth his aching muscles. He slid of his shorts, not sure where to put them so he just left them on the floor. Since he wasn't wearing any underwear he straight away lowered himself into the warm water.

A small moan escaped his lips as the warm water encased him. He was glad the bath was big enough for him to lie in. He leant his head on the edge of the bathtub and closed his eyes, soaking up the heat.

After a while of just lying there he took a deep breath and ducked his head under. He ran his hands through his hair vigorously before coming back up for air. He pushed his hair out of his face and blinked the water out of his eyes. He looked around and spotted the shampoo, and there was also conditioner and lots of other products though he only thought he needed the shampoo. He squirted some into the palm of his hand, unhappy to find that it was green. To him it looked like he'd just sneezed into his hand.

He pushed the thought away and massaged it into his hair. He then ducked his head back under the water to rinse it out before surfacing again. He grabbed a bar of soap and began to wash his body with it, making sure he cleaned everywhere.

Once he was done he stood up and the water slid down his body. He stepped out and looked around for a towel, finding one on the towel rack. He wrapped it around his body and went to unplug the bath but paused when he saw how black the water had turned. Had he really been that dirty? With a sigh he took out the plug, letting the dirty water go doing the drain before grabbing his shorts and walking out of the bathroom. He looked around, not sure what he was meant to wear since Magnus hadn't given him anything to put on. And he wasn't just about to walk around naked.

It was then when he spotted the bathrobe laid out on the bed. He glanced around the room before walking over to it. He picked it up, rubbing the smooth silk between his fingers before slipping it on. Only then did he let the towel drop.

As he turned around Magnus was right in front of him and he gasped, stepping back only to trip and fall on the bed. This made Magnus chuckle.

"Mmm...My my Alec. How ravishing you look, all nice and clean now," he purred, licking his lips seductively,

Alec swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Y-you scared me," he whispered. Normally, Alec would never have said that if it were any other demon but to him he felt as though he could trust Magnus, no matter how insane that sounded to him. It probably didn't help that he was attracted to Magnus either. But who wouldn't be? Magnus was gorgeous.

"May I ask you a...personal question?" Magnus asked.

Alec stared at him in disbelief. Magnus was his master, he should be able to ask anything. However, he still nodded.

"Have you ever been pleasured?"

Alec's eyes bugged out of their sockets. Had he really just asked him that? Alec felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away, only to have Magnus grab his chin and force him to look at him.

"Have you?"

Alec slowly shook his head, just the slightest bit. Yes, he'd felt pleasure, but he'd never been pleasured. There was a difference. Alec had been used for other demons pleasure, which in some cases brought on his own pleasure. But he'd never wanted it. It had been forced on him. To him, being pleasured was wanting it to happen, not having it forced on him.

Magnus tilted his head and stroked Alec's cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I thought not," he said, studying him.

Before Alec could stop him, Magnus placed his hands on Alec's knees, making him spread his legs before slithering between them. Magnus' lips descended on his own and his lips instantly parted, giving Magnus' tongue access to his mouth.

Magnus slid a hand down between them and slid it under the bathrobe Alec was wearing to grab his cock.

Alec yanked his head away from Magnus' and tried to move away but Magnus' free hand came around his waist, stopping him. Slowly, Magnus' very talented hand began to move up and down Alec's now half hard member. He had to bit down on his lip hard to stop from moaning out.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Alec gasped, feeling pleasure course through him as Magnus' thumb ran over the tip of his length.

"I'm just getting you off, don't be scared," Magnus said, dipping his head to nibble on Alec's earlobe.

His eyes widened and his hips bucked as Magnus tightened his grip and twisted his hand.

"AH!" Alec cried out, his hands coming up to grip Magnus' shoulders tightly and squeezed his eyes shut.

Magnus moved his lips to Alec's neck beginning to nip, suck and kiss at his neck all the while running his hand up and down Alec's stiff cock. He tightened and loosened his grip a lot of the time, listening to Alec's moans and finding out just what he liked.

Alec felt his stomach start to coil and his breathing became more ragged. He clung to Magnus more, his nails digging into Magnus' skin though Magnus didn't seem to even feel it.

"I...I...Ah...Mm.." Alec moaned, unable to form any actual sentences.

Magnus' hand suddenly left him and his eyes snapped open, thinking that Magnus was stopping which for Alec at this particular moment would literally be hell. If Magnus did stop, Alec would probably have to finish himself and even that made Alec feel embarrassed.

However, Magnus pushed his legs further apart and slid down on his knees at the end of the bed, gripping Alec's thighs and pulling him towards him.

Alec cried out as Magnus' mouth descended on him and he'd never felt this good before. His mind was a jumbled mess and he turned to putty in Magnus' hands, or in this case his mouth as well.

Magnus' tongue swiped over his tip, licking up the pre cum before taking all of Alec in his mouth. Alec's hips involuntarily bucked and he was suddenly afraid he'd choked him. All though Magnus seemed to have no problem with taking more of him in his mouth.

Magnus began to bob his head, sucking on the head of Alec's cock before going back down on him. He swallowed around him, making Alec scream out in pleasure.

Alec needed something to hold on to and the bed sheets were not good enough. He threaded his fingers in Magnus' hair, who then moaned around him causing vibrations to spread through him and heightened his pleasure.

His stomach tightened and he knew he was close but he didn't want it to end at all, he wanted to feel like this forever.

As Magnus hollowed out his cheeks Alec couldn't hold back any longer. He spilled into Magnus mouth with a cry of his name. He collapsed back on the bed, his eyes half closed and his chest rising up and down in time with his laboured breathing. It was only then that he realised he'd cried out Magnus' name, and not 'master'. He bit his lip, expecting to be punished for it.

However, Magnus swallowed every last bit of him before sliding up his body and smirking down at him. Slowly, he ran his tongue along his bottom lip and hummed in delight.

"What an exquisite taste," he murmured. "And I must say Alexander, upon looking at you I would have never suspected you were a screamer," he chuckled.

Alec turned a bright red but was too exhausted to do anything. He let his eyes slip shut before slipping off into sleep and knowing that he now knew what real pleasure was.

**Ah, crappy ending of this chapter I know and I'm sorry for any mistakes :P But hey! You got a lemon! And this chapter is freaking long T.T I swear it's the longest chapter I have _ever _written. I'm exhausted. I have honestly never done so much describing in my life! Not even in my freakin' English course work! :P (I got a B in my descriptive writing and a B+ in creative XD so I'm well happy with that!) **

**But yeah, sorry it took a while, I wasn't sure what I was going to do with this chapter so I kinda just shoved in a lemon which I hope is okay :/ And yeah I know...I suck at describing things but hopefully you can maybe kinda understand what I imagine Magnus' manor looks like? I prefer calling it a manor then a mansion cause it kinda makes it sound more creepy lol xD**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU DO I'LL THROW IN MORE LEMONS!**

**Oh, and in the next chapter I'll probably say a little about Alec's past :P And if your wondering why Magnus' isn't acting like a tough angry demon is cause I suck at making him mean T.T I just can't imagine my baby Magnus mean to little Alec let alone write it D: You understand that don't you? :'( **

**Honestly though, I don't really care whether you like it or not, I'd still like you guys to review because I'm sure that as fellow FanFictioners you know how annoying and depressing it is to not get reviews :( **

**So, until next time**

**Forever Waiting For Love**


	4. Nightmare

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed :) It really does mean a lot to me. It's nice to know that people like my writing and my story! And because I'm in a really good mood and it's friday I felt like putting up a new chapter :)**

**I know a lot of you want to know more of Alec's past and hopefully this will satisfy you lot for now. **

**Like the last chapter it will be in Alec's pov since I doubt I could really explain it from Magnus' view.**

**So...I hope you like this chapter...**

_Alec's six year old self seemed to float down the hallway, his footsteps light and graceful. The floorboards creaked under his weight and he ran his finger tips along the beige wall. The hallway was familiar to him, yet completely strange at the same time. He knew where he was going as he had walked these very halls for the majority of his life. _

_It was if it were hours until the hallway finally came to an end. A single white door stood in front of him and at the bottom there was a thin strip of light coming from the other side of the door. There was a sign on the door which read 'No Boys Allowed To Enter' which he always ignored._

_He reached out to grab the handle and hesitated for a moment before slowly twisting the handle and pushing the door open. He dropped his hand back to the side as the door slowly opened. At first, he couldn't see anything as it was so bright inside the room but eventually the light faded._

_On the other side of the door the room was a mess. Normally the room would be spotless apart from a few clothes here and there. Though it was the complete opposite. The bookshelf was laying on the ground, books and trinkets all over the floor by it. Clothes were strewn around the room haphazardly and scraps of paper dotted the floor. The desk chair was on it's side across the other side of the room. The mattress of the bed had been shoved to the floor and the covers stained with blood. _

_It was then when he spotted his younger sister in the hands of a monster. Her usually long straight hair was matted with blood and stuck up in clumps. Her eyes were wide though showed no signs of life. Her mouth hung open, frozen in a scream and blood dribbled down her chin. Her neck was torn open and she was drenched in blood. _

_She was dead._

_His sister was dead._

_Isabelle was murdered._

_Alec was frozen in shock, his blue eyes wide and scared. _

_The monster slowly turned his head to look at Alec, his pitch black eyes staring at Alec. It curled up it's upper lip, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth, each dripping with blood._

_His sisters blood._

_The monster flung his sisters limp body across the room where it landed with a thud on the floor. The monster then made a move towards Alec but he was too scared to run. He couldn't make his body move, it was frozen in place. His mind was screaming at him to run but his body didn't listen. _

_The monster reached out to him, it's long talons stretching for him and wrapping round his throat._

Alec screamed and shot up, snapping out of his dream. His chest heaved and as he sucked in a breath and tried to calm himself down. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his hair stuck to his forehead. His eyes were wide and alert and they darted around the room. He didn't know where he was for a moment before it all came back to him.

He ran a hand through his hair and squeezed his eyes shut.

"It was just a dream," he whispered to himself.

But it wasn't just a dream. It was a memory. One he dream about nearly every night. It was the same dream over and over, though sometimes something would change. Sometimes, the monster looked different. Sometimes it looked human, other time it looked like a mutated creature. Sometimes in the dream, when he opened the door and saw his sister she was still alive and would just stare at him or cry out, screaming at him to help her.

The memory he kept dreaming about was the night he was taken from his home and forced to be a slave. It was the night that changed his life. Well...Ruined it is a better way to put it.

At times he wished it was him that had died in his sisters place but then who knew what would have happened to her? What if she was taken by the demon and forced to become a slave for them. He wouldn't have wanted that for her but he never wanted her to die either.

Alec brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and hugging them to him. He rested his chin on his knees and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to help calm himself down.

It didn't matter though. He couldn't change what happened that night, no matter how much he may want to. It would never change. His sister was dead and there's nothing he can do about it.

He felt tears well up in his eyes and he angrily blinked them back. He was not going to cry. He wasn't. He wouldn't let himself. If he cried it would only be proving that he was weak and he promised his sister he would always try and be strong...For her.

In all honesty he couldn't remember much about her, they were still so young when the night happened but what he could remember about her he knew that she was a strong, confident and kind girl. It was a shame her life was taken so soon. She barely even got the chance to live.

Alec was snapped out of his thoughts as the door to the room opened and Magnus stepped over the threshold. He looked at Alec with curiosity in his gaze.

"I heard you scream," he said.

Alec looked away from him and didn't answer. There wasn't anything he could really say to him. Magnus wouldn't understand anyway. He was a heartless demon...Well...Maybe not heartless after what he did for Alec. At the thought his cheeks heated up and he buried his face in between his knees.

"Why did you scream?" Magnus asked, his tone annoyed that Alec had not answered him.

Alec mumbled a reply which seemed to make Magnus even more annoyed. He walked over to Alec and grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking his head up to make him look at him.

"What?"

"..I...I had a n-nightmare," Alec stuttered and looked down.

"A nightmare?"

Alec nodded a little, wincing as Magnus still had a handful of his hair.

"About?"

Alec bit his lip, not sure how to answer. He didn't want to tell Magnus, he didn't trust him.

"Monsters," he replied, his voice barely a whisper.

"You weren't having a nightmare about me were you?" Magnus asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Alec had to hold back a small chuckle, despite how sad he felt.

"No...Not you," he murmured.

"Good," Magnus said and let go of his hair. Alec reached up to rub the back of his head, his eyes lowered as usual.

Alec wanted to ask Magnus something but he wasn't sure if he was allowed, or if he was even allowed to ask him if he could ask him a question. He decided to ask him anyway.

"Can I ask you something?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. "What is is?"

Alec hesitated for a moment. "What are you treating me like this? I'm a slave...Usually masters don't let their slaves bath or...Or let them sleep in a comfy bed or even-" he stopped himself, not wanting to go on.

Magnus studied him before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You remind me of a past lover is all," Magnus said truthfully.

"Oh...I do?" Alec asked, surprised by his answer.

Magnus nodded his head. "Yes. He had the same combination as you. Black hair and blue eyes. Though he was much more of an ass then you. And he was a demon, not a slave," he told him.

"W-what happened?" Alec asked carefully, not sure if he was treading on dangerous ground.

Magnus didn't answer him right away.

"He didn't want me."

Alec stared at him in disbelief. How could anyone not want Magnus? Magnus was gorgeous and sexy and confident – though most demons are pretty confident anyway, being a demon and all. Alec just didn't understand why this past lover of Magnus' wouldn't want him.

"Oh...Um...Sorry," he said, twiddling his thumbs.

Magnus snorted. "What are you sorry for?"

Alec shrugged. "You know...That he didn't want you..."

Magnus stared at him before chuckling. "Ah, I don't think I will ever understand you humans," he said smirking. "You're all so complicated."

Alec frowned. "Well, in our defence we happen to find you demons complicated," he defended.

Magnus stared at him and Alec was suddenly aware that maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"Hmm...I suppose," he said with a shrug. "I doubt I'll ever know."

Alec nodded a little.

"That reminds me, when was the last time you ate?"

Alec blinked. "How did talking about people remind you of food?" he asked.

Magnus just gave him a look when Alec got it.

"Oh..."

"So...? When did you last eat?" Magnus asked again.

Alec shrugged and placed a hand over his stomach. "I...Don't remember. Not for a while," he said with a shrug. It was natural for a slave to hardly ever get fed and he didn't expect to get fed much around here. Though judging by the way Magnus had been treating him so far he may even have a meal once a day instead of four times a week.

"Then lets get something to eat," Magnus said happily, grabbing Alec's wrist and dragging him off the bed and out the room.

**Done! I know it's not that long but I did get what I wanted to get in there and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. You now know a little something about Alec's past and why Magnus treats him differently! :D YAY! Be happy!**

**I can kinda already tell most of you are going to hate me for killing Isabelle...But please still review! And if you do, I'll let you know a little secret which will happen in later chapters ;)**

**Also, I bet a lot of you can already guess who Magnus' past lover is...Hehe...**

**I also just wanted to say that if you have any cool ideas for what you'd like to see in future chapters, or what you think they should talk about, or if you want a lemon feel free to say in a review and it might just happen ;)**

**PLEASE review!**

**Until next time**

**Forever Waiting For Love**


	5. I Want it with Whipped Cream on it

**What's this? Oh look! It's another chapter :D **

**Sorry this ones taken me so long :/ I've just been trying hard to catch up on my portfolio for art but now I'm all caught up on everything so expect a quicker update next time :D**

**I've really only been in the mood to update today is cause I've been listening to Adam Lambert's songs non stop lol**

**So anyway, here it is and I hope you like it! :D**

_Magnus POV_

"Wait," Alec said, tugging on the wrist that Magnus had his long fingers wrapped around in a tight grip.

Magnus gave him a impatient look. "What?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

Alec looked down, chewing on the corner of his bottom lip nervously. "I uh...I...I'm only wearing a dressing gown," he said quietly.

Magnus arched an eyebrow at him. "...And? Your point is?" he asked. After all it wasn't as it was a big deal. In fact, Magnus preferred Alec to be in the dressing gown so there would be less clothes for him to rip off the boy later.

Alec glanced at him before averting his gaze. "I...Do you have any um...Clothes I could wear instead?" he asked, fiddling with the hem of one of the sleeves.

Magnus growled in frustration and let go of Alec's wrist before storming back into his room and over to his walk in closet. He grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a plain black tight cut off shirt. He threw them at Alec who caught them easily. Magnus saw the unhappy look Alec gave the articles of clothing yet put them on anyway. As Alec was buttoning the jeans up Magnus grabbed his wrist again and yanked him out of the room.

Magnus kept his fingers wrapped firmly around Alec's thin wrist, forcing him to stumble after him. Alec tried to keep up as best he could and he had to almost jog just to keep up with Magnus' long stride. Magnus led Alec down the corridor then down the grand staircase then released his wrist and heading into the kitchen. He didn't need to glance behind him to know that Alec was following him. Alec was just like a lost puppy in a adorable kind of way.

The kitchen was large and modern. The walls were painted a nice spring green and the counters were made of marble. The kitchen was very clean and a few slaves were busy cooking something that smelled delicious. However, they stopped what they were doing as Magnus walked in.

Straight away a young girl with curly, brown hair and light brown skin scuttled over to them. She gave Magnus a small curtsy before standing straight and clasping her hands together in front of her.

"My Lord...Is there something you need? Perhaps I can get it for you?" she asked.

Magnus' eyes slid over to the girl and clucked his tongue. "No," he said bluntly then completely ignored her and went over to the fridge.

The girl was stunned for a moment and stayed standing where she was. She glanced at him before quickly looking away, as if she were unsure of what to do next.

Magnus turned to look at her and tilted his head to the side, studying her. "What is your name?" he asked her.

The girl glanced at him before averting her eyes, not meeting his gaze. "I-it's Maia," she said, staring at the floor.

Magnus smirked. "I've changed my mind. Be a dear and get us some wine," he said as he turned back to the fridge.

Maia nodded and quickly disappeared out of the kitchen to go to the cellar and get them some wine.

Magnus opened the fridge door and looked inside, tapping a long finger to his chin in thought. He smirked and grabbed a can of whipped cream and closed the door and placing the can on the counter. He then opened one of the cupboards and grabbed a packet of biscuits.

"Think fast," he said quickly to Alec before chucking them at him. He didn't react fast enough and the packet hit his chest then fell to the floor. Alec was stunned for a just moment and afterwards he reached down and grabbed the packet and stood up straight, glancing at Magnus.

"Go on then, eat them," Magnus said and took the cap off the whipped cream and tilted his head back, spraying the cream into his mouth and swallowing. He ran his tongue along his lower lip seductively for any remaining traces of cream. Alec hadn't opened the packet yet and was staring at Magnus' lips. He blinked a few times before opening the packet and took a biscuit out. He took a small bite after he nibbled on it for a moment.

Alec – deciding the biscuits weren't going to poison him – finished off the biscuit and got out another.

Magnus chuckled and shook his head at Alec, finding him increasingly adorable. He sprayed more whipped cream in his mouth before he got a devilish idea. He moved over to Alec and placed a hand on his chest, backing him out of the room and into the lounge where he shoved Alec down onto the couch and straddled his hips.

Alec had dropped the biscuits when Magnus had moved towards him and was now trying to wriggle out from under him. Magnus wasn't having any of that. He smirked and leaned down, licking the crumbs from the biscuits off his face, his tongue sliding over his lips and he felt Alec freeze up under him before he reluctantly pulled back.

Magnus chuckled and in one fluid movement he removed Alec's shirt easily, revealing the boys chest to him. Magnus placed the cold can on Alec's stomach who then sucked in a breath from the coldness. Magnus trailed his finger tips down Alec's sides, taking pleasure in watching him squirm.

"You humans are just so sensitive," he murmured and grinned wickedly.

Alec stared up at him, his eyes wide and his lips were parted slightly.

Magnus grabbed the can of whipped cream and used it to squirt two dots on Alec chest, just next to both his nipple. Magnus then leaned down and licked the cream off his chest, humming in approval. Magnus could already feel himself begin to stir between his legs and he knew he had to have the boy soon.

Before he could go any further Maia walked into the room with a bottle of red wine and Magnus glared at her. She noticed the look he was giving her and she quickly placed the bottle on the coffee table, curtsied, and left them.

As soon as she was gone Magnus turned back to the task at hand. Magnus placed open mouthed kisses all over Alec's chest and nipped at the soft skin of his neck. He trailed his lips across his jaw before his lips landed on the boy's. Magnus ground his hips down against Alec's and felt that the boy was getting turned on judging by the bulge in his jeans.

As Magnus kissed him he slipped his tongue out to brush occasionally against Alec's lips. While Magnus' eyes were open Alec's were closed.

Magnus pulled back and Alec's eyes snapped open, watching him. With one hand Magnus trailed a hand down Alec's chest – feeling smooth skin over hard muscle. Magnus went to squirt some of the cream on Alec's lips but a bit got on his finger.

"Oops," he chuckled and set the can down for a moment and brought his finger to his lips. He slipped it into his mouth and sucked the cream from it hungrily, moaning as he did so. He knew that he was driving Alec crazy and he just loved it.

His hand skimmed over the front of Alec's jeans and his hips lifted, obviously wanting more friction. Magnus pushed his hips back down.

"Now now, be patient," he tutted, making Alec whine in frustration.

Magnus chuckled and placed a kiss on Alec's lips before he began to slide down his body.

Alec watched him and squirmed slightly. Magnus glanced up and his eyes flickered with a flame of lust. A small blush crept across Alec's cheeks and he rested his hands in front of him, to try and hide his little 'problem'.

Magnus was now sitting on Alec's thighs and he winked at him as he slowly began to unbutton his shirt. He then slipped it off and tossed it aside, having no use for it any more.

Afterwards he leaned back down and pressed his lips to Alec's neck who then obediently tilted his head, exposing more of his neck to Magnus. Magnus didn't hesitate to start kissing, biting and licking at his neck while placing his hands on top of Alec's.

Alec's breathing hitched and he refused to move his hands. Magnus growled softly and pulled back before smirking at the red mark clear on Alec's pale skin. He pried Alec's hands away and pinned them by his sides, flashing him a smirk. Alec whimpered softly from need and tried to get his wrists free from Magnus' tight grip.

Magnus bound Alec's wrists to the couch using darkness so he could use his hands for_ other _things then holding him down. Alec instantly tugged at the darkness to see how strong it was but he knew from experience that there was no use in trying to get his wrists free.

Magnus set the cold can of cream back on his stomach and snapped his fingers, making the jeans Alec was wearing disappear and freeing his erection. Magnus licked his lips and stared at Alec's impressive length which rested against his stomach. Magnus slid his hands down the boys body and gripped his thighs. Magnus sat back to gaze at him and licked his lips again, this time more seductively. "So sexy... And all mine." He growled and grabbed the can of cream. He pushed Alec's legs apart and squirted some freezing cream on the insides of his thighs and along his length, before closing them again slightly. He grinned at him and created a smiley face on his stomach, before licking it off with his warm tongue and making Alec shiver with pleasure.

"M-Magnus," he moaned softly, his back arching up.

Magnus chuckled. "It's Master from now on," he purred. He wanted to hear Alec call him master. He wanted Alec to know that he was Magnus' and Magnus' alone. "Got it?"

Alec could only nod as Magnus grinned up at him and rubbed his finger over the tip of Alec's cock , wiping his pre-cum and the cream onto his finger, making Alec moan. He then sucked it off his finger and moaned at how well the two tasted mixed together. He wiped some more and smirked at him.

"Open your mouth," He ordered, biting his stomach softly.

Alec hesitated before obediently opened his mouth. Magnus growled softly and slid his finger into his mouth. Alec sucked on his finger, his eyes fixed on Magnus'. Magnus used the cold can and squirted cream onto each of his pecs. He laughed quietly and took his time licking it off and sucking his nipples, turning Alec into a moaning mess.

Magnus licked and used his tongue to flick his nipple, savouring his taste. He paused to make his own jeans disappear to free his cock and rubbed Alec's other nipple with his thumb, smirking as he felt it harden beneath his touch.

Alec was writhing under him in pleasure and moaned Magnus' name, forgetting Magnus' previous order. He sharply twisted Alec's nipple, causing him to cry out before he bit his lip harshly.

Magnus pulled back from him and sat up, staring down at him. "What did I tell you to call me?" he snapped.

Alec didn't dare look at him in the eye. "M-m-master," he stuttered, his fists clenching and unclenching.

Magnus tutted. "You disobeyed me Alexander so now you must be punished," he smirked.

Alec's eyes widened and he began to shake.

"No!..Please no...I-I'm sorry...I won't do it again I pro-" Magnus shut him up by placing a hand over his mouth and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you Alexander. In fact, I think you'll quite enjoy your punishment," he grinned widely. "I know I will."

Alec stared at him and swallowed, barely having any time to react before they were suddenly back in Magnus' room, standing upright. Magnus pulled away from him and sat at the edge of the bed and spread his legs. Alec stood staring at him, unsure of what Magnus wanted from him.

Magnus chuckled and crooked his finger at Alec in a 'come hither' motion. Alec paused before hesitantly walked over to him. As Alec got closer to him he slid a hand round to the back of his neck and pushed Alec down onto his knees in front of him. Alec was now eye level with Magnus' straining erection.

"Suck it," he ordered.

Alec glanced up at him before resting his gaze on Magnus. Slowly Alec raised a hand and trailed his finger tips along his length teasingly. He then grasped his length in his hand and began to pump him quickly. A small muffled moan came from Magnus and Alec glanced up at him again to see his cat eyes staring down at him, urging him on.

Alec lowered his head lips wrapped around the tip of him to tease, and he sucked softly, his tongue tracing along his tip slowly as his fingers trailed along him. Magnus given him plenty of pleasure as of late, it was only fair if Alec repaid him.

Magnus threaded his fingers through Alec's hair and Alec hummed softly around him. He heard Magnus moan - cursing. Alec took more of him before beginning to bob his head and letting his tongue lather what was in his mouth with attention, and he moaned around him, sending vibrations to his length as he bobbed his head quicker, not taking all of him. _Yet._

Magnus gripped Alec's hair tightly, keeping his head still as he pushed his cock further into his mouth and moaned from how wet and warm it was. "Oh fuck..Feels so..Mm...Good," he moaned.

Alec gave another little moan around him as he felt his tight grip on his head. He felt him push more of his cock into his mouth, and he tightened his lips around him. He began to bob his head quickly around him, his lips tight and he took all of him with each forward bob, and his tongue ran along him, his teeth beginning to graze him as he sucked softly at him as he bobbed his head. He wanted to hear Magnus' moans - he loved hearing his moans.

Magnus groaned, thrusting his hips in time with the boys bobbing. "Mmm..baby that feels so fucking amazing..." he moaned. Slowly, he could begin to feel his release begin to grow and was surprised by how fast Alec had him close to the edge though he didn't want to admit it.

Alec heard him groan, and felt him thrust into his mouth in sync with his bobs. He bobbed his head quicker, his lips tightening further around him as he moaned around him, letting his teeth graze him and his tongue traced around him.

Magnus looked down at him, seeing his cock disappear into his mouth which drove him closer to the edge. "Nghh...Baby I'm so..so fucking close," he moaned, tugging at Alec's hair.

Alec, feeling his gaze on him, tightened his lips further, sucking on him as he bobbed his head and let his teeth rake along him again.

Magnus gripped his hair tightly and pushed his head down so he took all of him, his lips at his base. He released into Alec mouth who moaned around him as he came. Alec then pulled off, swallowing what Magnus' had giving him before cleaning off some of his cum that remained. He took his cock in his mouth one more time before pulling off with a pop. Hesitantly he glanced up at Magnus who to Alec's surprise was breathing heavily.

Magnus' hand was still tangled in Alec's hair and he pulled him up so that Alec was now in Magnus lap. Magnus said nothing but looked down at Alec's cock, seeing him still hard. He grinned and slid his hands down Alec's chest.

"My turn."

**Tah dah! Done :3 Sorry it took so long, I feel really bad about that :/ so that's kinda why I threw a lemon in there ;) Hope you don't mind. **

**Please review! I really do love reading your thoughts on my stories :)**

**Oh and I wanted to say thank you to for the idea of whipped cream ;) it was a fun idea and I loved writing about it xD**

**Until next time**

**Forver Waiting For Love**


End file.
